<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑幕最凡】苏醒之后 by Enceladus_0310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438581">【黑幕最凡】苏醒之后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310'>Enceladus_0310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写在前面：<br/>1.依旧是旧文，应该是社畜黑幕最和原人格的吉。<br/>2.全员原人格警告。<br/>2.再加上个OOC警告吧，总之接受的请继续。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黑幕最凡】苏醒之后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　一切结束之后，幸存下来的三人通过kibo炸出的空洞离开了才囚学院，离开了这个令他们受尽苦难的地方。<br/>　　他们将对已逝同伴们的思念与自己的悲痛抛在身后，大步迈向新的未来，外面到底是什么，是绝望的残骸？还是潜藏疯狂的和平？只有用自己的双眼见证。<br/>　　出去之后他们发现有一条像是矿道铁轨一样的东西向黑暗中延伸，商量之后，他们决定沿着这条铁轨走。<br/>　　最先受不了的人是梦野，她耷拉着脑袋抱怨道：“唔……到底还要走多久啊？吾觉得吾已经走了一个小时了。”<br/>　　“才半个小时。”<br/>　　“诶？才半个小时吗？这里黑漆漆的，连岔路都我们不会在绕圈子吧！”<br/>　　“我没有感觉到弧度应该……最原？”<br/>　　春川与梦野你一言我一语地说了许久，终于发现他们之中有人的异常。在他们谈话的时候，最原早已停下脚步，呆立着不知道在看什么。<br/>　　“啊咧？最原呦，你发现什么了吗？”<br/>　　对方没有吭声。<br/>　　春川眯起眼盯着略微隐入黑暗中的那个人，警惕地说道：“梦野不要离开我身边，这个人不是最原。”<br/>　　“呜噗。”<br/>　　仿佛是因为春川的话语，隧道中出现了一个熟悉的笑声。<br/>　　“呜噗噗噗噗~”<br/>　　这是黑白熊的经典笑声，可这个声音却是从那个「最原」的口中发出来的。<br/>　　“唔噗噗噗，真不愧是超高校级的暗杀者，这方面的感觉可真不一般呐。”<br/>　　“你！”<br/>　　刚想问话，突然感觉到身后有杀气，想转身防御已经来不及了，强烈的电流通过她的全身，足以在瞬间剥夺意识。<br/>　　“唔……你……”<br/>　　在失去意识之前，她看到得是「最原」猩红的双目与他笑得灿烂的脸庞。<br/>　　※<br/>　　【新世界系统ver.13.0985.20.β】<br/>　　【正在断开精神连接……】<br/>　　【完成。】<br/>　　【正在断开神经连接，大约需要5~10分钟时间，请耐心等待……】<br/>　　【loading……】<br/>　　【完成。】<br/>　　【请在工作人员的帮助下打开休眠舱。】<br/>　　【苏醒之后，可能会有轻微不适，属正常现象。如有身体上的不适反应，请联系工作人员，我公司的医疗团队竭诚为您服务，感谢配合，期待您的下次到来。】<br/>　　“唔……”<br/>　　醒来后，春川感觉脑子里像被搅拌机搅过，好像有什么还给了自己，好像有什么渐渐离自己远去，两份记忆在脑中混成一团，她甚至有了生理上的不适。<br/>　　这时她又一次听到了那个电子引导的声音。<br/>　　【NO.○○○春川魔姬小姐，介于您这次游戏结局的特殊性，我公司将提供特殊服务，请闭上眼睛……】<br/>　　她顺着电子音的引导，太阳穴附近有轻微酥麻的感觉，呕吐的感觉渐渐减轻，脑中的乱麻也逐渐理顺，这时她终于看到了另一份记忆到底是什么，她终于想了起来，自己到底是谁，而她们之前的经历到底是什么。<br/>　　“原来如此……”<br/>　　真有趣。<br/>　　她脸上挂着微笑，打开休眠舱的门坐了起来，第一眼她便看到了已经死去了的大家。这时他们正坐在隔壁的房间里，墙上巨大的透明玻璃让她与他们之间视觉上毫无阻隔。<br/>　　一般来说，她这个时候应该惊讶甚至惊恐，那一屋子可都是已经死去了的人，此刻他们不仅没有死，甚至还有说有笑地吃着零食。<br/>　　她知道，她什么都知道，已经醒来的梦野也什么都知道。<br/>　　这一切仅仅是个游戏罢了。<br/>　　他们参加的只是一个名叫《弹丸论破》的游戏，在虚拟电子世界里的自相残杀，自己为自己的角色设定性格与能力，有极强的满足感，是当下最热门的游戏与娱乐节目。<br/>　　不会有人真的死，死去的只是游戏里的角色，毕竟他们本来就不存在。醒来之后，游戏里的一切都只会化为记忆，留存在玩家的脑内，仿佛做了一场很精彩的梦。<br/>　　春川活动了一下身体，便走向那个房间。<br/>　　那里现在正在回放百田被处刑的画面，而百田本人正喝着啤酒盯着屏幕，一脸便秘的表情，充满滑稽。<br/>　　见此情景，春川的内心毫无触动，她想：啊，自己果然不是那个「春川魔姬」啊。<br/>　　“呦！最原终一！可真有你的！”<br/>　　在她发呆的时候，门口出现了一个人。那是一位本应该很熟悉的少年，然而，这位西装革履的他到底是谁呢？<br/>　　最原微微欠身说道：“为视听者与参与游戏的客人献上无与伦比的享受，是我的目标与职责。”<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　春川不懂，最原这种分明是staff的语气，而据她所知，staff只有白银一人。她回头寻找白银，而对方也发现了她的行为，双手高举作投降状，无言地表明自己的无辜。<br/>　　“啊，春川小姐并不知道吧。”<br/>　　说话的是赤松枫，她冷漠的表情与游戏中迥然不同。<br/>　　“我作为早期便退出游戏的玩家，上帝视角知道的事一定比你更多，当然更多的事是从天海君那儿知道的，可惜他已经提早离开了，这部分内容就由我来再次叙述。”<br/>　　赤松语调毫无起伏地叙述着最原在幕后所做的事，作为真正的黑幕他做了什么事。<br/>　　“最原终一，可真有你的……”<br/>　　听完春川不禁说出与百田一样感叹。<br/>　　“这是我的荣幸。”<br/>　　“不过你夹带私欲了吧？”<br/>　　面对这个问题最原选择沉默不语，当然春川并不是真的想知道答案，因此并没有追问下去。<br/>　　她环往四周，突然发现在场的人当中并没有那个令人讨厌的身影。<br/>　　“那个王马小吉呢？怎么没有看见他？难道他也先走了？”<br/>　　所有人的目光都投向仪器那里，这时她才发现还有一个休眠舱没有打开。<br/>　　“他的舱门没有打开？”<br/>　　“这么长时间没动静，那家伙不会真的死了吧？”一直沉默地靠在墙边的茶柱小姐突然发声，声音中并没有特别什么厌恶的感觉，“毕竟那个死相真的有点令人反胃。百田，真亏你看得下去。”<br/>　　“别说了，现在想起来那场景可真恶心。”<br/>　　“诸位请放心。”最原公式化的声音突然插了进来，“他应该是没事，接下来我公司的工作人员会确认他的情况。时间也不早了，晚宴已经准备好，请诸位移步宴会厅。”<br/>　　他微微欠身，伸出右手将众人的注意力引导向不远处的门。<br/>　　“说的也是，这家伙怎么样都无所谓啦，在游戏里已经让他出尽风头了，现在还管他去死。”<br/>　　入间扔下这句话之后，第一个走出房间。随着她的离去，众人也陆陆续续地离开。<br/>　　众人散尽之后，最原走到王马的休眠舱前，瞟了里面的人一眼，敲敲舱门说：“我知道你醒着，怎么？就这么想第一眼见到的人是我吗？”<br/>　　“去死！”<br/>　　“哼，虽然顾客就是上帝，但是我也是有脾气的人啊。”<br/>　　最原随手按了几个按键，随着他的操作舱内的含氧量逐渐提高，王马很快感到了不适。<br/>　　“你在干吗！咳咳……快住手。”<br/>　　“这可是人类生存必须的氧气，我怕你缺氧了。”<br/>　　即使是氧气，浓度过纯，吸取过多也会发生中毒现象，在休眠舱内的他逐渐感到呼吸困难。<br/>　　“你还不出来吗？再下去你可真的要中毒了哦。”<br/>　　“去死！”<br/>　　“话说得真难听，你难道忘了在游戏里你是多么喜欢我了吗？啊~不过那也只是幻影了，你是我也是。”<br/>　　离开游戏之后，一切都会变成记忆，感情也不会保留下来，最原作为工作人员也许还会有感情记忆，但是这些客人什么都不会留下。<br/>　　“呜……”<br/>　　在一阵沉默之后，小声的呜咽声从中传了出来，王马没有了之前的强硬，与游戏中的那个人完全不同，他脆弱的哭泣着，哽咽道：“我、我只是不甘心……这样策划、唔……竟然还是输了……”<br/>　　身体反应加上哭泣，他的脸上满是液体，有眼泪也有无法咽下而溢出的口水。<br/>　　最原想起这里并不是新世界系统内，现实中的这位只是参加游戏的客人，再下去怕不是真的会出事。<br/>　　他将氧饱和度调回正常值，打开舱门。<br/>　　正当他想将这位客人扶起来的时候，一把刀擦着他的眼角划了过去，霎时眼角出现了一道血痕，血珠从中渗出逐渐变大沿着眼角的纹路流下。<br/>　　“什……”<br/>　　就在这把刀想向着他的眼睛划去的时候，最原一把抓住了王马握着刀的手。<br/>　　“你可真是阴魂不散啊，王马小吉。”<br/>　　王马的脸上早已没有之前的脆弱，他咧嘴笑道：“很遗憾，我并不是那个王马。”<br/>　　他松开手中的刀，变了变表情轻轻挠了一下对方的手心，将嘴凑近对方的耳边，轻声说道：“我说，你刚才是什么感觉？”<br/>　　“！”<br/>　　最原想放开手却被一把抓住，这人的力气之大竟跟游戏中一样。<br/>　　“这位客人，我不明白你的意思。”<br/>　　“少给我装蒜，生命受到威胁，是不是感受到了「生」的气息，对我有没有心动的感觉？”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“你难道忘了在游戏里你是多么喜欢我了吗？怎么？换了个地方对我没有兴趣了？还是说你是喜欢那个幻象？呵，没想到你这么专一。”<br/>　　最原皱眉一把甩开他的手，说：“抱歉，这里可是现实，清醒点吧。”<br/>　　随即丢下他扬长而去。<br/>　　“尼嘻嘻，真是个诚实可爱的人。”<br/>　　王马盯着那西装革履的背影笑了。<br/>　　※<br/>　　这次活动之后，最原难得申请到了长假，回到家他悲哀地发现自己家的猫已经不认识自己了，嘶着牙一副恐惧的模样。<br/>　　为了讨好它，他出门去超市买猫罐头，顺便给自己这个不像样的家买点生活用品。<br/>　　路过饮料专柜的时候，他破天荒的买了两瓶葡萄味的芬达。<br/>　　在那个游戏里，王马总是在喝这种碳酸饮料，不禁引起了他的好奇心。<br/>　　「这玩意儿真的有这么好喝吗？」<br/>　　刺啦一声，发出清脆的声响，他尝了一小口，心中的失望之情都快满出来了。<br/>　　“好甜……”<br/>　　王马总在喝这么甜的东西，不会得糖尿病吗？<br/>　　他这样胡思乱想着打开了自家的房门。<br/>　　“喵~”<br/>　　自己的猫从来没有发出过这么甜腻的叫声，他抬头看着窗沿上坐着撸猫的少年，轻笑道：“找到这里需要这么久吗？”<br/>　　对方从口袋里拿出一张小纸条，放在嘴边轻吻一下道：“我来见你了，最原酱。”<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>